fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Neathia's Demise/Chapter 14, Daughter of the Devil
A week had passed with little activity. Both Tombstone and Sparks were few in numbers, and Ace was told to meet at a Neathian command center. He was now outside, looking at the place. It was guarded heavily, both by mechanical and normal means. He walked in and quickly found his way. He opened the door, and once inside, saluted. "Ace Phantom, leader of Squad Tombstone, sir-" he was cut off short as he saw the current Queen of Neathia standing on the other side of the room. She smiled at him. Ace regained his senses and bowed shortly. "Apologies, Your Majesty." "It's fine. Gentlmen, I believe we can start the meeting now." Ace took a seat. He, Linus, Queen Fabia and another Neathian dressed in a crimson robe were at the table. Linus' face was solemn. "We have held off the rebels, but in the long run we need to be sure that we can protect the lives of Neathians." She looked at Ace and Linus. "Your Squads performed bravely, however I understand many of your men are lost. Both your Squads will be combined now, to make up for it. Ace nodded. Was that all they were here for? "We need someway to give us an upper hand. If you'd like to explain." She looked at the Neathian in the crimson robe. "It's a theory, Your Majesty..." Ace looked at Linus, to see if he knew anything about this, but Linus' face was still solemn. "We'll take anything we can get." "Very well, Your Majesty." He looked at Ace. "We have managed to extract old cancelled technology and develop it further to enhance Bakugan Abilities and increase their power." It was at this point Linus spoke up. "It was cancelled for a reason." The Neathian stopped for a second, before continuing. "We call it the Sanguine project. The Bakugan infused with this technology gain powers and Abilities unlike any you've seen before. Through our limited time and resources for this specific project we can only give four Bakugan this technology." "We need three of your Bakugan." Queen Fabia said. "We chose you because we believe your Bakugan are the most suited to attempt this technology." "Yes, of course." Ace noticed Linus sighed. He took out his four Bakugan and put them on the table. "Senshi, you are a strong fighter, but we do not believe your skills would match with this technology." Senshi made a little nod in his ball form and then returned to Ace's pocket. Rager popped open. "So hold on, we're your lab rats now?" Dawn popped open as well. "Show some respect, Rager! My apologies, Your Majesty. I agree with this project." "Thank you, Dawn. It will also cure your...disease." The Queen said, at which Dawn was happy at. "New powers...interesting. Very well, I will join you." said Rune. He and Dawn looked at Rager. "Rager, I'm not sure your reason for coming to Neathia. But I think it's not just for helping us. You have your own goal, don't you?" questioned Queen Fabia, looking at Rager. Rager was quiet. "My reasons are my own." Queen Fabia laughed. "Very well. Whatever your goal is, I'm sure these powers will help you in it. You are allowed to keep them after the war." Rager thought about this for a second. "Fine." he said. "Good. Thank you gentlmen." Queen Fabia left the room, and Linus sighed and rested his head on his hands. "We will start in three days." The Neathian in crimson told Ace, before leaving too. "Thank you...Is something wrong, Linus?" Linus looked at Ace sadly. "There was a reason this project was cancelled the first time, Ace. I hope this'll solve problems instead of causing them. Be safe." The next day, Ace was told to meet at the training ground. He didn't know what to think of the Sanguine project yet, and didn't know what Linus was talking about. At the training ground entrance, he found Alex looking at the field. They greeted each other, then Ace asked what was going on. "We have a new recruit, and I was told that she was special or something. She said she would only partner with a brawler who had a Bakugan stronger than her. So far she's defeated ten of our Castle Knights, so I thought you should give it a try." "What do you mean by special...?" "I don't know, all they told me was that she wasn't an ordinary Bakugan." Ace looked at the field in time to see an evolved Ingram punch another Bakugan and send it flying. It reverted to ball form, and the evolved Ingram extended her arms and stepped forward, as if expecting another Bakugan. "Let's do this, Rager." Ace stepped into the field and threw his Bakugan. Rager stood in a flash of purple light. The evolved Ingram noticed him and turned to face him as she twirled her pistols. Ace's battling device read: Darkus Archangel Ingram "Diable" - 1200 Gs Darkus Helix Dragonoid "Rager" - 1000 Gs Rager rushed towards Diable, and attempted to attack from the side. Diable quickly blocked his arm and kneed his stomach, then aimed her pistols at him. Rager just managed to get away by backflipping. "Hmm..." he wondered. Diable ran up to him and kicked him, but was blocked by Rager. Rager followed with a punch and then activated Shadow Barrage. The missiles rised from the shadows and attacked Diable, but she leapt up high to dodge them. A flurry of punches and kicks were exchanged between the two, but all were blocked and countered. Finally, Rager made a sphere of energy in his hand which he threw towards Diable, but she shot at it and it exploded midway. The explosion was enough to knock over a stand with weapons on it, but nothing else. A bow and arrows fell on to the ground along with swords behind Diable. Rager ran towards Diable then slid, but not before grabbing one of the pistol's barrel and pulling it so Diable flipped backward to avoid losing her weapon. She landed to find a bow and arrow poised to be fired at her, held by Rager. "Checkmate." said Rager. Diable grinned. "Suprise!" She shattered into purple shards, and she appeared behind Rager, both pistols pointed at his head. "You need to watch out for clones." "But you did manage to almost get my clone... Which no one else did.." Rager suddenly activated Pandemonium, turned around quickly and punched the pistols out of Diable's hands and kicked her legs, making her fall backwards. He then aimed the bow at her. "How did you-" "Pandemonium prevents you from guessing my next move, as well as nulifying my Abilities. I saw in your fighting style you were sensed where my next attack would be." "Heh, looks like I've found a Bakugan who can match up to a demi-God." "A what?" "You're a demi-God?" asked Ace, who was beside them. "Yep. Now do you mind getting your Bakugan off me?" "Oh. Sorry." Rager reverted to ball form after placing the bow on the ground. "I'll partner with you then, whoever you are." "I'm Ace." "Hey wait, you're Ace Phantom?" asked Diable. "Uh, yeah. Why?" "You're the guy who got the other three Sanguine tech. I got one, too." Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Chapters